In hospitals, clinics and similar medical institutions, contamination continues to be of upmost concern. The prevention of the spread of communicable diseases is a major priority; therefore, disposable, single-use, patient care products have become prevalent.
Such patient care products are contaminated, once used, and can transmit disease. These patient care products include devices such as hypodermic needles, intravenous needles, lasers, scalpel blades or other sharps—all of which are required to be disposed at their point of usage under current guidelines of the United States Centers for Disease Control.
Various disposal containers for medical waste have been proposed for the purpose of preventing individuals from gaining access to contaminated items, such as sharps, once the waste has been deposited into the container. For example, a waste container having a top with a slidable closure is disclosed by Mosior in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,346. The top of the waste container disclosed by Mosior has an access aperture, and the slidable closure on the top is positioned to slide between opened and closed positions. The closure includes a handle to facilitate sliding movement of the closure. The closure disclosed by Mosior can be temporarily retained in a first closed position over the aperture, and can be permanently retained in a second closed position over the aperture.
A protective container is disclosed by Marek in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,721. A removable cover of the container disclosed by Marek is interlockable with panels of the container, and the removable cover has a door opening and a slidable door positioned under the cover. The door of the container disclosed by Marek is moved by means of a cable that passes through the cover and is fastened at its lower end to a footpedal.
Despite these proposed containers, there remains a need, however, for an improved medical waste disposal system that can further reduce the chance of contact between the medical personnel and the medical waste and to help prevent unauthorized access to medical waste held within the container.